nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Extreme Wrestling 2020
On December 8, 2018, it was announced that Total Extreme Wrestling 2020 (TEW 2020) is in development for a release in early 2020.9 The announcement stated that Ryland had completely rewritten the code before reinserting older features to make the game "effectively a much sharper, quicker, more intuitive, better quality piece of work" and promised that TEW 2020 would be "the biggest jump forward in terms of quality the series has ever seen". Main Brand Organisations and Stars Impact Wrestling Men's * Brian Cage * Ace Austin * Ken Shamrock * Michael Elgin * Moose * RVD * Rhyno * Tommy Dreamer * Sabu Women's * Tessa Blanchard * Katie Forbes * Taya Valkyrie * Jordynne Grace * ODB * Melissa Santos * Rosemary * Su Yung/Suzee * Jessika Havok * Madison Rayne * Kiera Hogan * Alicia Edwards Tag Team * The North (Ethan Page and Josh Alexander) * Reno Scum (Adam Thornstowe and Luster the Legend) * OvE (Sami Callihan, Jake Crist, Dave Crist, Madman Fulton) * Desi Hit Squad (Gamma Singh, Raj Singh, Bhuphanter Singh, Rohit Raju and Mahabali Shera) * Willie Mack and Rich Swann * TJP and Fallah Bahh * The Rascalz (Desmond Xavier, Trey Miguel, Zarchary Wentz) All Elite Wrestling Ring Of Honor Major League Wrestling United Wrestling Network National Wrestling Alliance Championships All Elite Wrestling Impact Wrestling Ring Of Honor Major League Wrestling United Wrestling Network National Wrestling Alliance Created Organizations and Wrestlers (BYW, defunct promotions ect.) Global Force Wrestling (AWA, WCCWA, CWA, CWF, UWF, POWW, Defiant, VTW, DBW, WresleCircus, AIWC, RWF, WBC) Men's * Sugar Ray Leonard * Donny Lalonde * Mikey Edwards * Jason the Executioner * D-Lo Smith * Techno Destructo * B.A Bryan * Jahawaiian * K-9 * Malachi Rhymer * KC Chambers * Victor van Pelt * Dirty Deccico * Rick Rios * Kaleb Kross * D-Lock * AK-47 * Kage * Matt Maverick * Brandon Castelli * Corey Graves II * Aaron Jones * Zakk Daniels * Noven * Dustin Reagan * Roscoe Pagan * Dale Blackwell * David Lowell * Everett Creede * Chael Sonnen * Wade Bohannon Women's * Mrs. Daniels * Blue Light Special * Red Light District * Angelique Stark * Ai Asuka * Sarah Fukumichi Tag Teams/Trios/Atomicos/Alliances * Dastardly Duo (Mid Nite and Red Dawn) * Hard Corporation (Big Daddy and Slick Ric) * New Annihilators (Reckless Regelio and Celtic Crippler Colm Fitzgerald) * Balance of Chaos (Damon Scar, Jason Atlas, Ustillo, Revan and Adara) * The Heretics (KC James and Samael) * FTRC (Cameron Jackson, Drew Hood and Kevin Shaw) * New Brotherhood (Mr. Judgment, Adam Anderson, Filth #2, Blaze and Zack Romig) * The Bad Sons (Xstatic and Tyler Aitken) * Bullet Club (Nathan Joseph Wallace, Team Captain Steve Kennedy, Too Hot Zach Owen, Super Kidd Phillips, Tyler Storm, Uso de Tonga, Ufa de Tonga, Mark Williams, Jacob Riley, Jason Page, Comatose, Amber Gallows) * the Cult (Joe Razor, Sage, Eddie Cole, Ricky Shade, Cult Hitman, XILO, Mr. Awesome, Alex Rider, Ashton Manson) Newburgh Underground Wrestling Created Championships Global Force Wrestling (AWA, WCCWA, CWA, CWF, UWF, POWW, Defiant, VTW, WresleCircus, AIWC, RWF) World * GFW Global Championship * AIWC World Championship * JRW World Heavyweight Championship * 12WA World Heavyweight Championship * VTW World Heavyweight Championship * FCWBY World Championship * NWFBY World Heavyweight Championship * BCWBY World Championship * HCW World Championship * NCW World Championship * EWE World Heavyweight Championship * BTW World Heavyweight Championship * XWA World Championship Mid-Card/Pound-4-Pound * GFW NEX-GEN Championship * GFW X-Division Championship * AIWC US Heavyweight Championship * RWF Western Pacific Championship * DBW Anarchy Championship * EWE Anarchy Championship * XWA Extreme Rated Championship * JRW YouTube Championship * JRW Compton Championship * BYW West Coast Inter-promotional Championship * J.O.B Extra-Weight Championship Junior * FMW Independent World Junior Heavyweight Championship * WCW World Cruiserweight Championship * WBC World Light Heavyweight Championship * WBA World Light Heavyweight Championship * IBF World Light Heavyweight Championship * WBC World Super Middleweight Championship * WBC World Middleweight Championship * WBA World Junior Middleweight Championship * WBC World Super Welterweight Championship * WBC World Welterweight Championship * WBA World Welterweight Championship Women's * GFW World Women's Championship Tag Team * GFW World Tag Team Championship * AIWC Tag Team Championship * BTW Tag Team Championship * VTW World Tag Team Championship Possible Scenarios * Nate's All-Star GFW * Impact buys ROH * AEW buys ROH * MLW buys ROH * Impact vs the World * AEW vs the World * Backyard Wrestling vs the World Category:Video Games